The applicant's long-term objective is to significantly reduce the number of mining accidents and fatalities associated with powered equipment. The largest number of accidents and fatalities of any single category is associated with powered equipment The specific aims of this Phase I project are as follows: 1. Establish the need for of Personal Emergency Stop (PE-Stop) technology by reviewing Mine Safety and Health Administration (MSHA) accident reports. This review will include a subjective classification of each fatal accident from 2000 through 2004 into one of three categories (no affect, positive affect or negative affect). The classification will be conducted by qualified and experienced mining professionals. The criteria used for this classification will be developed with the assistance of Dr. McCarter or other qualified personnel at the University of Utah School of Mines. The goal is to estimate the potential PE-Stop has with respect to preventing mining related accidents and fatalities involving powered equipment. 2. Upgrade and prove feasibility of the existing PE-Stop prototypes. 3. Design, develop and test feasibility of PE-Stop prototypes for other applications. [unreadable] [unreadable]